


Into the West

by Robron101



Series: Domestic One-Shots [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Like nothing but fluff, M/M, Robert singing, Robron as parents, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron listens as Robert sings their baby daughter to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the West

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Into the West by Annie Lennox from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.
> 
> I just wanted to write something cute and extra fluffy. I think this fit the bill.

Aaron was awoken by the screeching cry of his and Robert's baby daughter. The loud wail filled their bedroom as it poured out of the baby monitor sitting on the bedside table. Aaron waited a moment to see if she would fall back asleep but after five minutes he realized she wasn't going to, and he kicked Robert awake; hating the fact that Robert could sleep through Iris crying.

“What? What?” Robert shouted into the darkness, scared from being woke up so abruptly. “Is Iris okay?” 

“She's awake and crying, go sort her out,” Aaron grumbled into his pillow. 

Iris is two months old now, and she hadn't begun to sleep through the night. It didn't effect Robert as much as did Aaron. Robert works from home now so he can take care of Iris, while Aaron still had to be up at the crack of dawn to go work at the scrapyard. 

“Why can't you, she's your daughter to?” Robert grumbled and didn't make a move to get out of the bed and go check on their daughter. 

“No. She was my daughter two hours ago when I checked on her the first time she woke up. Now she's your daughter so . . . go . . . sort . . . her . . . out!” He punctuated each word with a kick to Robert's shin. 

“Alright, alright. I'm going. God you're grumpy when you don't get enough sleep!” Robert threw back the duvet and got out of bed. 

“Her bottle is in the fridge, it just needs to be heated up,” Aaron said and closed his eyes. It was quiet except for Iris’ crying and then Aaron heard Robert in the nursery with her through the monitor.

“Shh, shh, shh, daddy's here,” he whispered. “Did you have a bad dream, princess? Daddy was having a nice dream until your other daddy woke me up like the git he is.” 

“I can hear you!” Aaron shouted, annoyed by Robert's words.

“I know,” it sounded like he'd spoken right in Aaron's ear, and Aaron knew Robert must've put his mouth right up to the monitor to speak. He had the urge to shut it off, but knew they needed it incase Iris woke up again later in the night. 

The bedroom door to the nursery open and shut, and Iris' cries faded away as Robert carried her into the kitchen to warm up her bottle. Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take over.

He was sure he had fallen asleep, Aaron wasn't too sure for how long, but he had; only to be woken again by Iris' crying coming through the baby monitor. “Shh, shh, shh,” Robert cooed to her. Aaron groaned and buried his face in the pillow, wishing for silence. “You just ate, I burped you, and I know you don't need changing 'cause I just checked. Come on sweet girl, go back to sleep.” Aaron was seconds away from getting up and going to help when Robert's next words stopped him. “You want daddy to sing to you?”

 _Sing?_ Aaron thought, _you can't sing._

Aaron heard the creak of the old rocking chair they'd added to the nursery a week after they brought Iris home, and it creaked with each rocking motion Robert made in the chair. “Alright now, let's see what song to sing. Hmm. I know. This is one of daddy's favorite songs from one of his favorite movies.” 

It was silent except for Iris' crying and then Robert's soft voice was added in. Aaron was surprised by the gentleness in his voice, the love, the beauty. Aaron closed his eyes and could picture both of them in his mind. Robert in the rocking chair, a fussy Iris in his arms while he sang sweetly to her. 

_Lay down_  
_Your sweet and weary head_  
_The night is falling_  
_You have come to journey's end_  
_Sleep now_  
_And dream of the ones who came before_  
_They are calling_  
_From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_  
_What are these tears upon your face?_  
_Soon you will see_  
_All of your fears will pass away_  
_Safe in my arms_  
_You're only sleeping_

Their daughters cries were subsiding as Robert kept singing softly to her. Aaron couldn't resist anymore, so he got out of bed and walked quietly to the nursery. The image he had pictured earlier in his mind had been spot on. Robert in the rocking chair, Iris bundled up in his arms while he sang to her and rocked her. It was a picture perfect moment, but Aaron didn't want break the spell Robert seemed to be creating between him and Iris, so he leant against the doorframe and watched and listened as his husband sang their daughter to sleep. 

_What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_  
_Why do the white gulls call?_  
_Across the sea_  
_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_  
_To silver glass_  
_A light on the water_  
_All Souls pass_

A warmness was spreading through Aaron's chest, a new found sense of love awakening something inside him. He blinked the tears away that came with the new emotion and he looked away from the beautiful sight to take a shaky breath. 

Robert stopped singing for a moment, thinking Iris had finally fallen back asleep but she began to stir again at the silence. He started singing again. 

_Hope fades_  
_Into the world of night_  
_Through shadows falling_  
_Out of memory and time_  
_Don't say_  
_We have come now to the end_  
_White shores are calling_  
_You and I will meet again_  
_And you'll be here in my arms_  
_Just sleeping_

Aaron took a step inside the nursery, not being able to resist the pull of Robert's voice any longer. He tip toes over to the rocking chair and stood behind them, peering over Robert's shoulder to look down at their daughter. Rosy cheeks, so much blonde hair she had been born with, and behind closed eyelids lay a pair of beautiful hazel eyes gifted to her from the woman they had adopted from. She was pure beauty and Aaron had loved her the moment he met her. 

_What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_  
_Why do the white gulls call?_  
_Across the sea_  
_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_  
_To silver glass_  
_A light on the water_  
_Grey ships pass_  
_Into the West_

You could hear the finality of the song, Robert ending it in a whisper. The chair stilled and all was silent as they waited to see if she was finally back asleep. She was. Robert looked up and smiled at Aaron, putting his finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet and stood up to carry Iris back to her crib. He laid her down and they quietly left the nursery, partially closing the door behind them. 

“That was . . .” Aaron had no words and Robert tried to fill in the blank for him. 

“Horrible. Yeah I know, I'm tone deaf.” 

“No,” Aaron whispered and wrapped his arms around Robert's waist. “It was. . . . magical. I didn't even think it was possible.” 

“What, that I could sing?” Robert whisper laughed. 

“No. I didn't think it was possible that I could fall even more in love with you then what I already was.” 

Robert swallowed and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck to hug him tight to his chest. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear. He pulled back so he could lean down to kiss Aaron, a soft press of lips that was as magical as the moments before in the nursery. 

“Come on,” Aaron said after they broke the kiss, taking Robert's hand to lead him back to their bedroom. “You can sing me to sleep.”


End file.
